Perdidos en París
by Arjuy
Summary: Una noche más en nuestra vida...que mas da si luego todo acaba en despedida


La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda

La canción inspiradora y usada como divisor de escenas es "Perdidos en París" cantada por José Luis Rodríguez, el resto es irresponsabilidad mía ;)

**Perdidos en París**

Tus ojos brillaban intensamente a causa de las lágrimas contenidas…

-No llores, Oscar, no por él…

No sé si te lo dije o solo lo pensé…solo sé que deseaba confortarte…

_Tus ojos parecían dos lunas de un tapiz_

_tu noche fue mi noche, perdidos en Paris _

_amarte era tan fácil…tú libre, libre yo_

_basta de lágrimas,…. esta noche no_

Galopamos a la luz de la luna, desafiando a la noche y el viento,… no querías volver a casa…querías vagar libremente por Paris…oír música, embriagarte y olvidar,…olvidar todo… ¡como si eso fuera tan fácil!…

Querías jugar a ser otra, otra que no estaba enamorada de alguien que nunca le correspondería…y como siempre yo iba a ser tu compañero de juegos…

_Siguiendo nuestros pasos, la luz del boulevard_

_los últimos abrazos, el piano de aquel bar_

_la calma del otoño, refugio en un hotel_

_basta de lágrimas,…no te acuerdes de él _

-¿Que se siente ser amada, André?... ¿podré alguna vez sentirlo?…

Nunca…nunca debiste preguntarme eso, Oscar…si supieras…ahhh….si supieras lo que siento, si supieras lo que podías desatar, nunca hubieras preguntado.

_Porque esta noche yo te puedo hacer feliz_

_somos dos náufragos perdidos en Paris_

Me aparté de sus labios, para besar su cuello….

_-…__apártame Oscar…. dame un buen golpe que me haga detenerme…por favor_

La escuché suspirar y supe que ya no podría detenerme….

_Una noche más en nuestra vida_

_que mas da si luego todo acaba en despedida_

Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, mientras continuaba besándola….en el rostro,…en los labios,…en el cuello….rogando apartar a Fersen de su mente…al menos esta noche…

Tenía su cuerpo…tenía sus besos,…debería estar feliz, pero no…no era como lo había soñado…

Porque yo no soy yo quien esta con ella en ese momento…no son mis labios los que la recorren…no es mi ser el que se une a ella…ella imagina que soy el sueco,…estoy seguro de eso,...y esa seguridad me deja vacío por dentro…

Pero no debo pensar en eso…no importa…los pobres se conforman con migajas…

_Una noche más y luego Dios dirá_

_si el amor despertará nuestra piel dormida_

¿Por qué de esta forma? … no lo entendí esa noche…y no lo entendí las siguientes… ¿Me he convertido en un juego para ella?

-Por qué... -le pregunté…. ella me sonrió y acomodó mis cabellos desordenados, antes besarme apasionadamente…y comenzar nuevamente…una noche más…

_Una noche más en nuestra vida_

_Y por fin sabrás….si tú eres suya o si eres mía_

Algo me ha pasado…ya no puedo interpretar tus silencios…y eso me tiene al borde de la locura…

Porque no comprendo lo que se esperas de esto….

Noche tras noche, encuentros furtivos y apasionados….todas las veces que nos vemos obligados a pasar la noche en París…todas las noches que soñamos ser libres…otra noche más…

_Dos sombras que se besan en una habitación_

_dos locos que atraviesan momentos de pasión_

_Olvídale esta noche, escapa de tu ayer_

_basta de lágrimas, no te acuerdes de él_

Ya no quiero conformarme, …quiero que esta noche sea diferente…no una noche más…

Tal vez mirarnos a los ojos y ser sinceros, convertirá esta locura en un acto verdadero…

-Oscar…por favor mírame…

Por un minuto, Oscar se detuvo…esperaba que André continuase con el arrebato de todas las noches pasadas,…pero obedece…es la primera vez que lo mira directamente a los ojos mientras hacen el amor.

-Oscar….yo te amo….y si tú quisieras,… yo…yo deseo llevarte lejos….donde podamos amarnos libremente….donde pueda hacerte mi esposa…

_Porque esta noche, yo te puedo hacer feliz_

_somos dos náufragos perdidos en Paris _

No me respondió…se alejó y me dejó solo,… muriendo lentamente….el sueño o lo que fuera había acabado…

-.-.-

Mi abuela llora inconsolablemente, pero sabe que por una vez en mi vida, estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mi…estoy partiendo a iniciar una nueva vida… muy lejos de aquí…seguramente pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sienta que puedo regresar….

Salí de la casa y se me quedé mirando unos segundos el lugar que por tanto tiempo había sido mi hogar,…todos saben que me voy…pero ella no ha salido a despedirse…ni siquiera eso…

Espero que la cabalgata despeje mi mente…lo mejor será tomar el camino más largo… me sentará bien,…además, debo despedirme de la noche de París….

_Una noche más en nuestra vida_

_qué mas da si luego todo acaba en despedida_

Llegué a París cuando comenzaba la noche… el otoño ya se había despedido y el viento calaba los huesos….ese era un buen pretexto para entrar al primer bar del camino

Necesitaba ahogar mi dolor, aunque fuese por breves minutos…

_Una noche más y luego Dios dirá_

_si el amor despertará nuestra piel dormida_

-¿No pediste una copa para mí?- Preguntó una voz a mis espaldas…

-_Esa voz….¡no puede ser!….el vino me está jugando una mala pasada….me hace oír lo que deseo…"_

Me vuelvo…es ella…está a mi lado…me alejo un poco… no se qué pensar…

-No soy muy buena expresando sentimientos y tú que me conoces más que nadie, deberías saberlo…. ¿Realmente pensabas irte sin recibir mi respuesta?"

Sonaba molesta,…dolida… ¡Dios!

Nos miramos y siento que vuelvo a tener la capacidad de leer su corazón con solo una mirada…

Aproximé mis labios a los suyos con delicadeza, como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca…como si fuera la primera vez…

-Te amo, André…y voy a donde tú vayas

Las palabras pronunciadas casi sobre mis labios, llegaron directamente a mi corazón…era todo lo que necesitaba saber…

Esta noche en París será distinta… después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas dudas…esta vez el sueño no acabará…esta vez el sueño será real…

_Una noche más, un sueño junto a ti_

_y el recuerdo de este amor…. que nació en Paris_

-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

Primer intento de song-fic que escribo, espero no esté del todo mal.

Y si, ya sé que debería estar abocada a seguir los fics pendientes, pero que quieren que haga, ¡todo el día esta dichosa canción ha resonado en mi mente! ¡Mi muso es un irresponsable!

Saludos y graaaacias por su paciencia


End file.
